supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds 3
Synopsis for "Book Three" On Oa, Sodam Yat cremates Rond Vidar and initially refuses Mon-El's request that he aid the Legion, citing apathy after a millenium of watching those he cares about die. Mon-El, drawing parallels to his own 1000 year imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, convinces Yat to join the fight against Superboy-Prime and the Legion of Super-Villains. Yat gathers some of the rings of fallen Green Lanterns and recharges them with a new oath, vowing to reestablish the Green Lantern Corps after this battle. On Earth, the Legion is battling Superboy-Prime's forces in Metropolis. Superman attempts to convince Superboy-Prime to end the attack by recalling to him details of his pre-Crisis life on Earth-Prime, but is rebuffed and injured. Earth Man's forces attack the United Planets building where the second Karate Kid, Myg of Lythyl, fends them off briefly only to be incinerated by Radiation Roy. Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl quickly enter to fight them off while Mordu calls upon shadow beings to attack both the Legion and civilians, searching for the White Witch. The tide turns when the other two Legions enter the battle and help fight against the Legion of Super-Villains. Meanwhile, in the 20th century, Polar Boy, Wildfire and Dawnstar head to Smallville to steal a hair from a young Lex Luthor as part of Brainiac 5's plan. At Legion headquarters, the various versions of Garth and Ayla Ranzz get together as the older Brainiac 5 uses the lightning rod (empowered in The Lightning Saga storyline) to enable Live Wire, (trapped in the crystalline body of Element Lad after the events of Legion Lost), to transmute himself back to his original body. The older Brainiac 5 then reveals that XS is from their Earth and that all three Legions met in an earlier adventure that no one besides the older Brainiac 5 remembers clearly. During these events, Superboy-Prime kills the "Threeboot" Legion's Sun Boy, causing physical pain to the older Sun Boy, who had remained outside the battle. Saturn Queen then contacts Superboy-Prime, telling him of the experiment Brainiac 5 is conducting. Superboy-Prime begins to have a panic attack and flies toward the Legion Clubhouse, bashing aside Super-Hero and Super-Villain alike. While Superboy-Prime attempts to breach the force fields protecting Legion Headquarters, XS runs on a Cosmic Treadmill, assisted by the various incarnations of the Ranzz twins, and hears something in the Speed Force. Superboy-Prime breaks through the force fields and into the lab, but is too late to prevent the return of the individual housed in Brainiac 5's lightning rod Bart Allen. Appearing in "Book Three" Featured Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes *Cosmic Boy *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Mon-El *Lightning Lass *Polar Boy *Ultra Boy *Sun Boy *Colossal Boy *Timber Wolf *Invisible Kid *Phantom Girl *Shadow Lass *Chameleon Girl *Night Girl *Shrinking Violet *White Witch *Wildfire *Blok *Dawnstar *Starman (In Flashback Only) *Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour) *Cosmic Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Live Wire (Post-Zero Hour) *Saturn Girl (Post-Zero Hour) *Brainiac 5 (Post-Zero Hour) *Mon-El (Post-Zero Hour) *Spark (Post-Zero Hour) *Ultra Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *XS (Post-Zero Hour) *Kid Quantum (Post-Zero Hour) *Star Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Chameleon (Post-Zero Hour) *Karate Kid (Post-Zero Hour) *Invisible Kid (Post-Zero Hour) *Triad (Post-Zero Hour) *Apparition (Post-Zero Hour) *Andromeda (Post-Zero Hour) *Wildfire (Post-Zero Hour) *Dreamer (Post-Zero Hour) *Sensor (Post-Zero Hour) *Shikari (Post-Zero Hour) *Gear (Post-Zero Hour) *Ferro (Post-Zero Hour) *Umbra (Post-Zero Hour) *Gates (Post-Zero Hour) *Violet (Post-Zero Hour) *Kinetix (Post-Zero Hour) *Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-Prime) *Cosmic Boy (Earth-Prime) *Lightning Lad (Earth-Prime) *Saturn Girl (Earth-Prime) *Brainiac 5 (Earth-Prime) *Lightning Lass (Earth-Prime) *Colossal Boy (Earth-Prime) *Ultra Boy (Earth-Prime) *Timber Wolf (Earth-Prime) *Phantom Girl (Earth-Prime) *Shadow Lass (Earth-Prime) *Sun Boy (Earth-Prime) (Dies in This Issue) *Star Boy (Earth-Prime) *Chameleon (Earth-Prime) *Triplicate Girl (Earth-Prime) *Karate Kid (Earth-Prime) *Invisible Kid (Earth-Prime) *Atom Girl (Earth-Prime) *Element Lad (Earth-Prime) *Princess Projectra (Earth-Prime) *Superman Supporting Characters *Guardian Sodam Yat *Kid Flash Villains *Superman-Prime *Legion of Super-Villains *Cosmic King *Lightning Lord *Saturn Queen *Beauty Blaze *Ol-Vir *Tyr *Silver Slasher *Zymyr *The Hunter *Chameleon Chief *Black Mace *Universo *Grimbor The Chainsman *Fatal Five *Tharok *Emerald Empress *The Persuader *Mano *Validus *Justice League of Earth *Earth-Man *Tusker *Radiation Roy *Spider-Girl *Storm Boy *Golden Boy *Esper Lass *Magno Lad *Micro Lad *Lazon *Neutrax *Mist Master *Titania *Echo *Terrus *Doctor Regulus *Mordru *Shadow Demons Other Characters *Green Lantern (Rond Vidar) (Deceased) *Lex Luthor *Lionel Luthor Locations *Metropolis *Smallville *Oa Items *Legion Flight Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Emerald Eye of Ekron *Cosmic Treadmill Vehicles *None Known Notes *The Oath that Sodam Yat gives at the beginning of this issue contains aspects of the Sinestro Corps Oath. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Crisis:_Legion_of_3_Worlds_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/final-crisis-legion-of-three-worlds-book-three/37-151134/ 3